Christmas and new friends
by VioletTheWolf734
Summary: A bunch of my short stories beginning with RussiaxEngland ! Warning: Characters may seem OOC, basically no storyline, may seem hard to follow, swearing, more people will be added, NCLUDES YAOI! DONT LIKE, DONT READ!
1. Christmas! (RussiaxEngland)

**Merry Chirstmas everyone!**

 **I do not own Hetalia!**

* * *

England sighed. It was Chirstmas, and just like the past few years, he's spending it alone. Before, when America was still his colony, Chirstmas had been the highlight of each year. Now, England was pretty sure America spent his Christmas's throwing parties which, as usual, he wasn't invited to. Body relaxing, he sank into his armchair, content with what he was doing.

"Well, isn't this a nice Christmas?"

...yeah right.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

He jolted, frowning. No one ever, and he means never, comes over. Even his siblings are invited tho America's parties. He's seen the photos they've taken.

Grumbling, England went to the door and opened it.

"Who in the bloody hell is-Russia?!"

indeed, it was Russia, standing at his door, smiling.

"Da, it is me, comrade."

England stared for a bit more, then cleared his throat. Scared of him or not, he was still a gentleman.

"W-well, then, c-come in, Russia."

Still smiling, Russia walked in.

"Make yourself at home. I'll make some tea."

Russia nodded, and when England came back with tea, Russia was comfortably seated in front of his fireplace, thankfully not in his seat.

"Ah, spasibo."

They sat in silence, while England was debating wether or not to use this opportunity to give Russia his Christmas present. You see, England actually prepared presents for each nation each Christmas, but with said nations always turning him away, he had never had the chance to hand out his presents. Unknown to him, Russia was having similar thoughts, expect his reasons were that the other nations were simply too afraid of him.

"Um, so, why are you in England, Russia?"

England tried to at least start a converstation. This was Christmas, maybe he would give the Russian a chance.

"Ah, " Russia shuddered. "Belarus started chasing me, and before I knew it, I was in England. So, I decided to visit!"

"Ah." England nodded. He had met Russia's sister. It had been quite the experience. One he did not want to repeat.

Silence.

England frowned. Well, he might as well.

"Russia, I, uh, have a present for you."

Dear God, if it wasn't bloody Russia, England would have laughed at the expression of pure shock and joy on the Russian nation's face.

"Here. I know it probably isn't good, but please accept it."

England handed the neatly wrapped present to Russia, who held it like it was a gift from God.

"Is it okay for me to unwrap it?"

England's eyes went wide, immediately thinking of America, who had asked the same question on his fist Christmas, in almost the same voice. No, he thought. This is Russia, and America isn't your colony any more. Composing himself, he nodded.

"Of course lad."

Russia teared the wrapping off, eyes lighting up as he held up the very pale pink scarf England had knitted him.

"S-spa-no, Thank you, England."

England blinked, before smiling softly.

"Call me Arthur, Russia."

This earned a smile.

"Then I insist you call me Ivan, Arthur."

England raised an eyebrow, but smiled.

"Actually, I also have something for you."

Now it was Englands turn to look surprised.

"Me?"

Russia nodded.

"Da. I hope you like it."

England gingerly unwrapped the package Russia pulled out from his coat, a smile forming.

"Thank you...Ivan."

Russia had given him some tea, and, the most important to England, sunflowers. Now this was because everyone knew how much Russia treasured sunflowers. To be given one from him was quite surprising.

And this was the start of an unlikely friendship.

For quite a bit, the two nations engaged in an conversation, after England had put away the sunflowers, Russia wearing the scarf England had knitters him, and drinking the tea England got from Russia.

"Well, it's quite late. Would you like to stay for the night?"

Russia smiled, though it was no longer his normal childish smile, but a genuine smile.

"That would be most appreciated, Arthur."

~~~TIME SKIP CAUSE I CAN~~~

Russia stood at the door, wearing his new pale pink scarf and a small bag of tea that England had packed for him after finding out that the Russian had a liking for tea.

"It's been a pleasure this Christmas, Ivan. I hope we can keep this friendship?"

Russia beamed.

"Of course, Arthur. You are welcome anytime at my place. And I hope too to keep this friendship."

The two bade goodbye and the two unlikely friends had a simultaneous thought through their head as Russia set out and England closed his door.

This is going to be a great year.

* * *

 **Okay, so this is just a short Christmas fic for you all! Sorry the ending is so crappy, i was being rushed by someone. *huffs* so, I will be making short fics for special dates (birthdays, holidays, etc), so I hope you guys support these! THIS IS NOT AN ENGLAND X RUSSIA FIC! THIS I SSIMPLY ABOUT TWO LONELY NATIONS BECMOING FrIENDS!**

 **so now that is done, Merry Chrstmas everyone!**

 **Reveiws are welcome!**

 **-Violet**


	2. Russia's Birthday! (RussiaxEngland)

**HELLO! THIS IS MY SECOND SHORT STORY IN THE RUSSIAXENGLAND COMMUNITY! ENJOY!  
I DO NOT OWN HETALIA OR ANY OTHER REFRENCES I MAY OR MAY NOT USE  
**

* * *

 **{this is once again starting with England.}**

England stood infront of Russia's door, having traveled from England to Russia a week ago and merely staying in a hotel. He was quite surprised at himself, a week ago he would've called anyone willingly going to Russia's place insane, and yet, here he was. Taking a deep breath, he knocked.

"C-coming!"

Lithuania opened the door.

"M-mr England! W-what are you d-doing here?"

England blinked.

"Ah, I'm here to see Iv-Russia."

Lithuania looked shocked, as if he couldn't believe anyone was willingly wanting to see Russia, not like anyone would England chuckled to himself.

"P-please wait a moment, I'll call mr R-Russia."

England waited a bit, then Russia appeared at the door, Lithuania trailing behind.

"Ah, Arthur! I didn't expect you to actually come!"

England snorted.

"You came for Christmas, and I said I'd come, didn't I?"

Russia smiled.

"Well, come in then, make yourself at home."

Russia turned to Lithuania.

"Prepare some tea, we have a guest."

"Y-yes sir!"

 **time skip cuz i can**

"This is quite a place you have here, Ivan."

The two were seated next to a roaring fireplace, not unlike Englands place.

"Why thank you. I originally wanted the place to be warm enough for plants, but this is the best."

Russia seemed to deflate a bit at the end of his sentence, which England saw.

"Ah, that reminds me, here," he gave Russia a package. "Your Birthday present."

Russia's expression was once again shocked, and England could've sworn there was tears.

"Birthday...present?"

England nodded.

"Hope you like it. It was the best I could think of."

Russia's lip was trembling. With shaky hands, he unwrapped his present, eyes going wide, then seemed to deflate.

"The temperature here isn't the right one. I've tried growing them before. They've always ended up dying."

England smiled at this.

"Well then, its a good thing these are sunflowers that are enchanted to grow in any temperature, just take care of them."

Okay, Russia was definitely crying now.

"I-thank you...thank you so much..."

England shook his head.

"It's fine. We're friends now, right?"

Russia gave a teary smile.

"Da, we are."

 **Some time later/**

"Arthur..."

"Yes?"

"Aren't you supposed to be...bad at magic?"

England stared at Russia, who began panicking, no doubt thinking he had offended his first friend. Then, England chuckled.

"Don't be offended, Ivan. To be honest, I thought you were going to ask me if magic was even real."

Russia gave a small sigh of relief, then smiled.

"Well, seeing as I have General Winter, and I have seen you cast magic before, I believe magic is real, but I still need some convincing to fully believe."

England chuckled again.

"Got a point there. I'm actually the best at Magic out of all the nations. The reason why everyone thinks I'm bad at it is because, well, I don't want to attract much attention, so I purposely mess it up. Th only nations that have seen me perform actual magic is my siblings, Norway, and Romania."

Russia nodded. This was news to him. Then he frowned.

"I understand your siblings, if you have magic, then your family must have it too, but Norway and Romania?"

England nodded.

"Norway and Romania also have a large concentration of Magic. I suspect the Itallies also have some magic, also having some concentration of Magic, but I don't have proof. Norway and Romania have been practising Magic with me for some time, so we're quite close friends."

Russia was in awe. Imagine a world of magic! And his friend was part of that world!

"Do you thing...I could learn Magic?"

England paused.

"It's not a matter of learning, because if you don't have Magic, its impossible to learn it. But seeing as you have General Winter, you should be able to." he smiled at Russia. "Would you like to come over to my house sometime and start learning a bit about Magic?"

Russia lit up.

"Of course! Thank you Arthur!"

England waved him off.

"Nonsense. This is your birthday, is it not? Consider that part of your birthday present."

Russia beamed.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time Skip ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Time SKip ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"It's been a lovely Birthday, Arthur. Thank you for coming all the way here!"

England shook his head.

"No no, thank you for having me. Well then, I'll see you at the next meeting."

"Прощай **(1)** , Arthur."

 **Meanwhile...**

Lithuania, Estonia, and Latvia were whispering to each other.

"No, I'm serious, Mr England came here to see Mr Russia!"

"No way..."

"What if-"

"Hm? What are you three doing?"

The Baltic nations jumped, turning around to see Russia standing behind them.

"N-nothing, Mr Russia!"

Russia smiled.

"Nothing? Then why are you not doing your work?"

The Baltic nations scrambled off to their respective work stations, leaving Russia, who just went to get some water for his Sunflower seeds.

* * *

 **Happy late Birthday Russia!**

 **(1)=Goodbye in Russian. Sorry if its incorrect, Google translate can only do so much;;**

 **I'm so sorry I uploaded this late, {apologises} Hope this was okay! Should I do a fic about the meeting and/or New Years? Comment!**

 **Sorry for any bad grammar, etc, and if this is a bit hard to follow!**

 **Should I continue these short fics?**

 **I like reviews.**

 **-Violet**


	3. Englands Birthday (RussiaxEngland)

**hello! I know this is uhhhh late but I didn't have time, so hope you guys enjoys! Happy Late Birthday Arthur!**

* * *

England sighed. Today was the day that the Queen said was his birthday. Yes, England didn't know when his birthday was. The only thing he ever did anyway was just relaxe for the day. And he was just about to do that when- _knock knock knock_

"Who the bloody hell is coming at this time?" He grumbled, getting of his comfortable seat.

"who-"

"Hello Arthur!"

"Ivan? Why are you here?"

He blinked.

"You came to my place for my birthday, besides, we are friends now, da?"

England felt a small smile creeping onto his face.

"Well then, come in."

the two sat infront of the fireplace, just like when they first met.

"Would you like some tea?"

"Of course."

They settled down, drinking tea and chatting idly. Of course though, something interuptted them.

 _CRASH_ "HEY IGGY!"

England groaned. Russia froze.

"AMERICA BLOODY HELL I TOLD YOU TO KNOCK BEFORE YOU COME IN!"

Unfortunatly, Russia did not have enough time to hide.

"But Iggy-"

The American froze, then glared at Russia, who just resumed drinking tea.

"Why. Is. He. Here."

England frowned.

"I don't know, because it's my birthday?"

"I know it's your birthday England! That's why I'm asking!"

"What I'd like to know," Russia interjected, calmly putting Englands teacup down. "Is why your still coming for this when you betrayed him in the past."

That did it.

 _'I don't know what your trying to do Ivan, but just don't go too far.'_

America was livid.

 **AMERICA's POV**

That stupid commie bastard, he's trying to take England away from me! Of course England doesn't know I like him, but that's why I left him. If I left him, then he'll see me as more than just his little brother! Buuuuuut, of course, he doesn't know. If things get real bad, I'll just take England. If I show him enough kindness, maybe he'll like me more.

"Commie bastard, why are you here."

Russia raised an eyebrow.

"Because me and Arthur are friends."

That. Did. It.

Not only were they apparently friends, that stupid commie was even calling England Arthur! He was supposed to be the first one to be allowed to call him that! Calm down Alfred, Englands still here. If you act out your feelings, even if it is Russia, I'm still gonna hurt a friend of his.

England shuffled awkwardly.

"America, would you like to sit and have some tea with me and Ivan?"

"Sure." He gritted out, at least England would be out of the room for a bit.

 **General POV**

As England left the room, America stiffly sat down opposite Russia.

"So, Америка **(1),** what are you really here for?"

America glared at Russia, who just smiled.

"Unlike you, Arthur considers me a friend." He leaned in, voice going softer. "He will willingly become one with me, wether he realises it or not."

America's fist clenched.

"Then I'll get him before you." He said, glaring. "I'll take him and lock him up if I need to, but he'll be mine, not yours."

The tension was practically tangible in the air.

"America? Oh good you already sat down. I got you coffee. Just means I won't waste any perfectly good tea on someone who doesn't appreciate it."

It was then that Russia cleared his throat.

"Well Arthur, I have to get going. Here's your gift!"

From his coat, Russia took out a kitten.

the kitten was a fluffy brown and white cat, and when I say fluffy, I mean _really_ fluffy.

"Ivan..."

England was speechless. First of all, how did the kitten even fit under Russia's coat? Second of all, _damn_ that cat was fluffy. Third of all, how did he even know he wanted a cat? Forth of all, _goddamnit why was that kitten so fluffy!_

"Hey Iggy! I also have a gift!"

America won't be showed up by that bastard! Russia just handed the kitten to England, who the kitten immediately took a liking to. America took out a basket from god knows where, and inside-

"..."

Another kitten. Seriously what was it with the kittens! This one was a white and brown kitten, with faint markings around its eyes. Also, did I mention that it was fluffy as hell?

"I-thank you, America, Ivan..."

He was speechless. Russia, taking note of that, stood.

"I will be taking my leave. See you at the next meeting, Arthur?"

"Huh? Oh, right, yes, of course. Bye Ivan."

America turned to England.

"Then I'll go as well now! Bye Iggy! Don't miss the hero too much!"

With the two of them gone, England took a good look at the two kittens who had both cuddled up to him. The one Russia gave him was brown with what seemed like a natural white collar of fur around his neck as well as a white-tipped tail **(I'm sorry I can not describe cats)**. He also seemed to be just a bit larger than the other cat. The other cat, however, was a _white_ cat with a natural _brown_ collar of fur around his neck. England absentmindedly thought the markings around his eyes looked a bit like glasses. Not sure if this has been mentioned already, but both cats were fluffy. They were super duper fluffy.

"What should I name them..."

Sighing, England looked at the clock. It was getting late.

"Whatever. I'll feed them with what I can find, go to sleep, then tomorrow I can go get some cat food and think of names."

 **LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE I FUCKING LOVE CATS LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE LINE**

Overall, England thought as he went to bed, this was a pretty good Birthday.

* * *

 **Annnnnnd done! I know I said no romance in the first two, but I decided to change my mind!(insert evil laugh) now personally I'm a USUK fan (but plz no shipping wars, I'm fine with FRUK as well and does not mind writing that) but Who knows, maybe this will become a threesome? ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

 **So what do you guys think?**

 **Should this become a multi-chapter, full on story, or just small one-shots? Comment plz!**

 **I am still working on my other fics, and apologies for being so slow ;;**

 **REVEIW**

 **COMMENT**

 **IDK DO THEY MEAN THE SAME THING?**


End file.
